Sabrina's Kadabra
| ability= | epnum=EP022| epname=Abra and the Psychic Showdown| prevonum=063| evolution=1| evo1num=064| numeps1=less than 1| firststagename=Abra| secondstagename=Kadabra| firstevoep=EP022| firstevoname=Abra and the Psychic Showdown | current=With Sabrina| enva1=Rikako Aikawa and Adam Blaustein| enva2=Adam Blaustein| java1=Rikako Aikawa| java2=Unshō Ishizuka| }} Sabrina's Kadabra (Japanese: ナツメのユンゲラー Natsume's Yungerer) is Sabrina's main in the . It is on many of her teams in the video games and in some series of Pokémon manga. There have also been Pokémon Trading Card Game cards named for this Pokémon. In the anime Kadabra first appeared as an Abra in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Sabrina used it in a Gym against . During the battle with Ash's Pikachu, Abra evolved into a Kadabra and with its attacks, it eventually caused Ash to forfeit the match to save Pikachu from being hurt anymore. It was shown that Sabrina and Kadabra share a strong psychic bond. Ash later returned for a rematch in Haunter versus Kadabra. This time, Ash's Haunter made Sabrina laugh for the first time in years, which caused Kadabra to laugh due to the psychic bond it has with Sabrina. Due to this Sabrina decided to give the to Ash. It was seen in flashbacks in The Tower of Terror and Bad to the Bone. Personality and characteristics Due to the strong psychic bond between Kadabra and Sabrina, all of Kadabra's emotions completely reflect those of Sabrina, making Kadabra's own possible personality unknown. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Recover|1=Psybeam|2= Psychic|3=Confusion|4=Teleport}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Recover|1=Psybeam|2=Psychic|3=Confusion|4=Teleport}}}} In the games Both Sabrina's Abra and Kadabra are featured in the Generation I-based games, though not as her primary Pokémon. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Sabrina's Abra appeared in Haunting My Dreams. It had a one-on-one Gym battle against . Abra was able to battle despite sleeping. Pikachu launched multiple s which was dodged by Abra's . One of them was redirected at Pikachu which costed the match. Later in the same chapter, Abra helps Ash and rescue Sabrina from a giant named the Black Fog. It defended the two by neutralizing the Black Fog's . It was weakened by the Black Fog and Abra was about to get eaten by the giant Pokémon but Pikachu managed to save it. Abra then worked with Pikachu to battle the Black Fog in order for Ash to catch it. They were able to weaken it but it used after Ash threw an Ultra Ball at it to prevent itself from being captured. Moves used In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sabrina possesses a Kadabra, which was first seen in Meanwhile...Vileplume!, posing as in his laboratory. When he began to attack and subsequently was tangled in Saur's vine in retaliation, his use of a revealed that he was a Pokémon. A attack then unmasked him, and soon he teleported back to Sabrina's side, aiding in the siege in Saffron City. In Zap! Zap! Zapdos!, Kadabra battles against . Although Sabrina initially appeared to be daunted by her (among other various tricks), Sabrina is able to get the edge easily with Kadabra's psychic powers. After Green only managed to escape the opponent even Blasty couldn't take out, Kadabra and his Trainer soon caught up to her and called upon the other , who soon merged into . In following arcs, he hasn't been seen much (owing to Sabrina's minor role), but continued to be among the strongest fighters she has, despite her also possessing as well. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Psychic|1=Psybeam|2=Disable|3=Hypnosis|4=Teleport}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Psychic|1=Psybeam|2=Disable|3=Hypnosis|4=Teleport}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sabrina's Kadabra makes an appearance in The Life-or-Death Magic Duel!!. Sabrina summoned her Kadabra from her crystal ball after , and arrived in her castle. She did so in order for it to challenge Clefairy to a magic game. Kadabra performed many tricks such as bending a spoon. As Clefairy took his turn to perform some tricks, he had Kadabra light up the magical box when Clefairy went inside. However, the box accidentally lit up the dynamite that was attached to it. Much to the surprise of Kadabra and the others, the dynamite exploded and it blew up the whole castle. In the TCG Abra and Kadabra are featured in the TCG as one of Sabrina's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Sabrina's Abra or Sabrina's Kadabra. |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=91/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=93/132|enset2=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum2=19|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=94/132|jpset=Yamabuki City Gym}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=58/132|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} Artwork Trivia * Kadabra is the first Pokémon belonging to a Gym Leader to evolve during a match with . * Even though will always fail during battles in the games, Sabrina's Abra knows the move in . Related articles Category:Sabrina's Pokémon Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Pokémon with manga move errors Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Kadabra de Sabrina fr:Kadabra de Morgane it:Kadabra di Sabrina ja:ナツメのユンゲラー zh:娜姿的胡地